Discrétion
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: Perona s'ennuie. Une crise, une proposition de pique-nique, une planque derrière un buisson et des cris, et la petite après-midi calme et tranquille dérape en quelque chose de plus torride. OS - Lemon.


Cet OS a été créé pour un concours (où j'ai finie première, j'suis fière de moi.) J'attendais la fin pour le poster, et le voilà ! 3 contraintes, Parc, Discrétion Obligatoire et Pique-nique, et dernière chose obligatoire pour tout participant, un Lemon. En espérant qu'il vous plaise !

* * *

"Rahlala, ce qu'on s'ennuie..."

Perona ne cessait de soupirer, vautrée sur le canapé. Les ronflements incessants de Zoro et les rires de Shanks, assis sur Mihawk, ne l'amusaient pas vraiment. Son estomac gargouilla soudain et comme personne ne faisait attention à elle, la rose se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine en trainant des pieds, suivit de ses fidèles fantômes. Cherchant quelque chose à manger, elle s'empara d'une chaise qu'elle plaça au-dessous des étagères, pestant que celles-ci étaient décidément trop hautes pour une pauvre petite femme comme elle et que si ça continuait elle referait toute la cuisine à sa taille. Elle fouilla vivement au fond des placards, faisant bouger de plus en plus la chaise qui tomba bientôt, entrainant la jeune femme et tout le contenu du meuble au sol. Ses cris et le vacarme des objets se fracassant sur le plancher alertèrent les trois hommes qui se dirigèrent vivement vers la cuisine, où ils virent Perona allongée par terre, les mains sur la tête et entourée de plats divers et variés. Shanks s'empressa de la relever, et tous purent voir que la jeune femme était en larmes.

"J'en ai marre d'être ici ! Tout le temps enfermée, on ne peut aller nulle part, il n'y a rien à faire, tout est trop grand et on s'ennuie !"

Les trois hommes étaient désemparés face à l'attitude de la jeune femme, peu habitués à ses crises de colère. Zoro et Mihawk ne s'ennuyaient pas, puisqu'ils avaient de quoi s'occuper la journée, mais il est vrai que Perona ne partageait pas leur passion, et ne pouvait donc pas s'intéresser à quelque chose. Shanks fut le premier à réagir. La relevant, il lui proposa une sortie sur une petite île accueillante et chaleureuse non loin d'ici.

"Allons pique-niquer tous ensemble ! Je peux la comprendre, il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire sur cette île pour une femme. Et voir du monde fera du bien à tous !

- Pique-niquer ? C'est une bonne idée, déclara Mihawk d'une voix posée.

- Ouais ! Zoro, viens donc m'aider à mettre la nourriture dans un panier. Perona, va dans le salon, on s'occupe de tout."

La jeune femme partit s'allonger tandis que les hommes s'occupaient du repas. Sous les ordres du capitaine Shanks, Mihawk entreprit de ranger les plats tombés tandis que Zoro mettait la nourriture qu'il trouvait à portée de main dans le panier. Cela terminé, ils rejoignirent Perona, qui s'était calmée, puis se dirigèrent vers la sortie jusqu'au bateau de Shanks. Sous ses ordres, ce dernier se dirigea vers l'île la plus proche dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Arrivé là-bas, l'équipage du Roux se dirigea vers les tavernes, tandis que les cinq cherchaient un parc. Parce que non, Zoro, un pique-nique ne se fait pas dans un bar, mais bien sur de l'herbe, l'aurais-tu oublié ? Légèrement énervé par les réflexions de son maître et les rires de son compagnon, il creusa l'écart entre eux pour ne plus entendre de moqueries. Perona sur ses talons, ils trouvèrent bientôt ledit parc. Parc qui était bondé de monde profitant des rayons du soleil. S'avançant sur l'herbe, Perona ne put s'empêcher d'embêter Zoro.

"Fais attention, tu marches sur tes congénères, je ne pense pas qu'ils apprécient beaucoup."

Zoro, déjà vexé, réagit au quart de tour et se mit à crier sur la jeune femme, attirant l'attention sur eux. Au bout de quelques minutes, un homme se leva et alla à leur rencontre.

"Écoutez, les engueulades de couple, c'est pas ici. Donc soit vous vous calmez, soit vous partez."

Et il retourna s'asseoir. Zoro rougit légèrement à l'appellation "couple", et toujours vexé, il se dirigea vers une zone libre, Perona toujours sur ses talons. Du coin de l'œil, il avisa soudain quelques Marines qui déjeunaient eux aussi au soleil. Ne voulant pas se faire repérer, il attrapa la main de la jeune femme et sauta derrière un buisson. Alors qu'elle allait crier, il lui mit son autre main sur sa bouche et lui montra les soldats d'un signe de tête. Elle acquiesça, montrant qu'elle avait compris. Il lui libéra les lèvres, et elle lui fit alors remarquer qu'ils n'étaient plus que deux. Où étaient passés les deux hommes, ils n'en savaient rien. Pour une fois que lui ne s'était pas perdu, c'était les autres qui s'étaient égarés. C'était bien le monde à l'envers, ça. Zoro pesta silencieusement, puis s'assis dos au buisson. Il observa leur nouvelle cachette qui, ma foi, était plutôt jolie : un carré d'herbe entouré d'arbres et du buisson, assez haut pour les cacher. Un endroit calme, où personne ne viendrait les déranger pour manger. Le vert entreprit de poser une nappe sur le sol, tandis que la jeune femme ouvrit le panier. Et ce qu'elle y vit l'effara : il ne contenait que des bouteilles de rhum, des gâteaux, des tomates, trois bouts de viande et un pot de pâte à tartiner. Oui oui, du Nutella pour un pique-nique. Devant tant de stupidité, Perona lui lança le pot à la tête et commença à lui crier dessus. Pour la faire taire, il lui sauta dessus et plaqua de nouveau sa main sur sa bouche avec un regard meurtrier. La jeune femme frissonna et secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de ce qui bloquait ses lèvres, mais il ne bougea pas d'un poil. Alors elle stoppa toute tentative de défense, et le fixa droit dans les yeux, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire rougir légèrement.

Le temps semblait comme arrêté. Chacun fixait l'autre, bien conscient de la position gênante dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Tout le corps de Zoro était allongé sur celui de Perona, épousant ses formes. Leurs têtes se trouvaient à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, seulement séparées par la main du vert sur la bouche de la rose.

Les pensées du vert devenaient de plus en plus incohérentes. Depuis qu'il avait atterrit sur l'île de Mihawk, il avait soigneusement évité la jeune femme, excédé par son caractère et ses reproches. Puis il s'était mis à l'éviter pour une autre raison. Parce qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle, et il n'arrivait vraiment pas à savoir comment. Peut-être qu'il se sentait trop seul. Ou que le fait qu'elle le soigne tout le temps ait inconsciemment agit sur lui. Mais tous ce qu'il savait désormais, c'est qu'il la désirait, il la voulait pour elle. Son cœur et son corps lui appartiendrait, il en était sûr. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait pas osé faire le premier pas. Et faire semblant de se perdre pour entrer dans sa salle de bain lorsqu'elle y était ne lui avait bientôt plus suffit. Tout comme ses rêves érotiques et ses fantasmes. Et aujourd'hui, elle était sous lui. Il savait qu'il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait d'elle s'il le désirait, mais il ne souhaitait pas la brusquer. Il tenta alors un baiser. Un chaste baiser, pour voir sa réaction. Pour voir s'il pourrait continuer, où s'il devrait abandonner. Il retira sa main, qu'il remplaça par ses lèvres. Perona écartilla les yeux, surprise. Mais elle ne le repoussa pas, et approfondit même le baiser une fois la surprise passée. Elle ouvrit légèrement les lèvres et sentit la langue de Zoro venir jouer avec la sienne. Elle colla un peu plus son corps contre celui du vert, au fur et à mesure que le désir montait en elle. Ce simple baiser lui faisait perdre tous ses sens. Sa main glissa sous le t-shirt du bretteur et commença à caresser ses muscles. Elle les connaissait pas cœur et ne pouvait s'empêcher de tracer leurs contours du bout des doigts, provoquant des frissons de plaisir à son partenaire. Celui-ci fit de même et sa main glissa sur la peau fine de la jeune femme, débutant du cou, caressant ses seins au-dessus du tissu de la robe, glissant lentement sur le ventre pour finir sur ses cuisses, qu'il caressa longuement. La jeune femme avait chaud, les caresses expertes du bretteur lui provoquaient des frissons de plaisir, et son bas-ventre était brûlant, signe qu'elle en voulait plus. Zoro cessa le baiser et replongea ses yeux dans ceux de Perona, brillants de désir. Sentant le membre dur de son partenaire collé contre l'une de ses cuisses, la jeune femme resserra celles-ci autour des hanches du vert, lui accordant son approbation pour aller plus loin. Zoro sourit, et sa main glissa entre les cuisses de la jeune femme pour aller effleurer les bords de son sous-vêtement. Il joua un peu avec, faisant doucement claquer l'élastique sur sa peau, faisant réagir la jeune femme. Ses cheveux en bataille, son souffle légèrement erratique et ses yeux brillant de désir rendaient fou Zoro, qui avait beaucoup de mal à se contrôler. Les yeux de Perona se fermèrent, attendant la suite. Elle sentit le tissu glisser sur ses jambes pour atterrir quelque part derrière eux. Un doigt effleura soudain son clitoris, provoquant une décharge de plaisir et la faisant hoqueter. Bientôt, ce doigt descendit légèrement pour effleurer son vagin, avant d'y pénétrer. Perona était déjà excitée, et elle en voulait plus. Zoro fit de léger vas-et-viens avant d'y rajouter un deuxième doigt, puis trois. Les petits cris que poussait Perona l'excitait lui aussi, et il voulait l'entendre encore plus. Malheureusement, c'était impossible, avec tous les gens à proximité. Alors il se contenta de continuer de la faire vibrer, son pouce effleurant son clitoris tandis que ses trois doigts continuaient à bouger en elle. Ce fut trop pour la jeune femme, qui jouit dans un cri d'extase. Zoro s'empressa de l'embrasser pour la faire taire. La jeune femme mit pourtant rapidement fin au baiser, le fixa de ses yeux violets et lui dit simplement en haletant légèrement :

"Je te veux. Maintenant."

Cette simple phrase, dite avec tant d'ardeur et d'envie, provoqua une décharge d'envie dans le corps du bretteur. Son entrejambe était déjà dur, et commençait à lui faire mal. Avec un sourire carnassier, il se releva légèrement de façon à être assis sur ses talons, entre les jambes de la rose. Dans cette position assez érotique, il enleva sensuellement ses vêtements, puis fit de même avec ceux de la jeune femme. Une fois nus tous les deux, il s'allongea sur son corps brûlant et recommença à l'embrasser. Perona sentait son membre dur frotter son clitoris, et elle retenait comme elle le pouvait ses gémissements. Zoro descendit dans son cou et le mordilla, y laissant sa trace. Puis il descendit vers ses seins, qu'il prit en main. Sa bouche s'occupait de mordiller et de lécher l'un des tétons, tandis que sa main pinçait et effleurait l'autre. Il abandonna le haut de son corps pour descendre toujours plus bas, et se retrouva bientôt au niveau de la partie intime de la jeune femme. Il lécha et mordilla son clitoris, sentant la rose s'agiter sous lui au fur et à mesure que l'excitation montait. Il glissa ensuite sa langue dans son vagin, déjà humide, et continua son traitement. Puis il se releva et revint l'embrasser, tout en commençant lentement à la pénétrer, ne voulant pas la brusquer. C'était étroit, sûrement sa première fois. Il y alla donc doucement, et bougea le bassin lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle était prête. Perona n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, elle se laissait aller à ses sensations nouvelles. Les cuisses fermes de Zoro contre les siennes, son membre en elle, leurs corps collés, toutes ses sensations l'excitaient. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux du vert et colla son bassin contre le sien, l'accompagnant dans ses mouvements. Les deux se retenaient tant qu'ils pouvaient de crier, mais c'était de plus en plus difficile.

"Haa... Zoro, Mmm... Encore, va... Haa...Plus vite..."

Zoro accéléra donc tout en grognant dans son cou. Il sentait l'orgasme venir rapidement au fur et à mesure qu'il bougeait. L'endroit se remplissait de petits cris tant bien que mal dissimulés par les deux. La chaleur était intense et le plaisir à son comble. Ce fut Perona qui atteint l'orgasme en premier, mordant la clavicule du vert pour se retenir de crier. Son vagin se contracta sous la puissance du plaisir, faisant jouir Zoro. Essoufflé, il posa sa tête contre le cou de Perona, reprenant leurs souffles. Puis il se retira et s'allongea à coté de la jeune femme, sur la nappe. Il sentit soudain la main de la rose attraper la sienne et la serrer, tandis qu'un sourire s'affichait sur son visage. Elle tourna la tête vers Zoro, les joues encore légèrement rouges, et le vert ne put que lui sourire. Il se tourna et passa sa main dans les cheveux roses de celle qu'il aimait et se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

"Mihawk ! J'crois qu'ils étaient par là !"

La voix de Shanks, si près de l'endroit où ils étaient, leur glaça le sang. Ils se relevèrent rapidement et se rhabillèrent. Une fois présentables, ils décidèrent d'appeler discrètement leurs amis. Parce qu'après tout ils devaient manger tous ensemble, à l'origine. Une fois qu'ils eurent réussit à attirer leur attention, les deux hommes s'installèrent autour de la nappe, un panier à la main.

"Pourquoi avez-vous donc un panier ?

- J'ai vérifié ce que contenait le vôtre sur le bateau, et quand j'ai vu ce qu'il y avait à manger, j'ai préféré aller acheter de la vraie nourriture."

Perona soupira de soulagement. Enfin un homme sensé ici... Elle se demandait bien pourquoi elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse du roux, plutôt que du vert. M'enfin bon, c'est le destin, à ce qu'on dit... Elle sentait que cela n'allait pas être facile tous les jours, mais elle était heureuse. Tout en mangeant, elle regardait Zoro discrètement. Shanks lui fit alors un léger signe et lui indiqua son cou. Elle ne comprit pas, puis se souvint de la morsure du bretteur. Embarrassée, elle la cacha tant bien que mal avec ses cheveux, tandis que Shanks souriait. Son plan avait bien marché, la jeune femme semblait avoir retrouvé le sourire et la bonne humeur. Même s'il aurait adoré voir les deux en pleine action. Parce qu'il avait deviné depuis longtemps leurs sentiments respectifs, bien avant qu'eux-mêmes ne s'en rendent compte.

L'après-midi se termina donc dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et tous rentrèrent au château, fatigués. Et la vie reprit son cours, comme avant, mais la demeure semblait pourtant beaucoup moins triste et moins lugubre qu'avant. L'amour, ça change beaucoup de choses...


End file.
